Querida Daphne
by Sthefynice
Summary: Porque a veces las letras no lograban expresar todo lo que sentía por ella.


**Querida Daphne**

 **Sinopsis:** Porque a veces las letras no lograban expresar todo lo que sentía por ella.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y el Potterverso no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece a mí, sino a J. K. (Jotaká) Rowling. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme y seguir omitiendo el Epílogo, muchas gracias.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Y va dirigido especialmente para... ¡ **mmmartta3**! Esta historia está basada en la canción _"_ _All my loving"_ interpretada por los grandes The Beatles, aunque he de confesar que me inspiré también en el cover de Amy Winehouse. En fin nena, es la primera vez que me atrevo con esta pareja y espero que te guste.

 **Notas** **Finales:** Mi estimada AI quería quería un fic basada en la canción mencionada arriba, y acá está. Quise descansar un poco del canon, respetando gran parte de su esencia y agregando algunos detalles, así que esta historia la considero un **Semi-AU.**

De igual manera, **mmmartta3** , espero que te guste ;)

* * *

 **I.**

Se encierra en su habitación, sigiloso.

Miraba a su alrededor, aunque sabía de antemano que no había nadie más que él. No era prefecto, pero había jurado en silencio que si Malfoy continuaba haciendo que sus funciones dejaran mucho que desear, mantendría una seria charla con Snape. Ya que la reputación tenía demasiada importancia en su Casa y ciertamente en Slytherin aquella era una de sus muy diversas características en alas que no podían permitir que se ensuciara o contaminara.

Escucha voces a traves de la puerta y puede reconocer la de Pansy, intentando por todos los medios de buscar a Draco para vaya a saber qué.

Theo lograba descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de los demás pero muy rara vez las compartía, no. Acá en este reino no se compartía nada.

Tan sólo podías cazar o ser cazado.

Y eso él lo sabía bastante bien.

* * *

 **II.**

La clase de _Historia de la Magia_ era una de esos cursos en los que por lo general, también dejaba mucho que desear, particularmente hoy.

Compartían clase con los de Ravenclaw y a pesar de ser un grupo interesante, eso no disminuía la cantidad de aburrimiento que le causaba, porque ese tema de la cacería de brujas en aquél siglo se lo había estudiado hace semanas.

Observa a su derecha, y se encuentra a Blaise dibujando. Sí, el crío en secreto sabía dibujar; aunque cuando se le preguntaba al respecto lo negara con fervor. Dibujar con crayones muggles era una deshonra, lo sabía. Pero lo que Theo no lograba comprender con exactitud era que algunos objetos muggles poseían algún tipo de... magia propia en la que muchos de sus ignorantes compañeros no creían.

Su vista se posa al frente y casi de automático siente como su garganta se seca. No podía ralentizar los sonidos de su corazón, al menos no en los momentos donde la bruja más hermosa de todo Hogwarts aparecía.

Daphne Greengrass.

Por Merlín, como la quería.

Pero sabe que él mismo se ha formado cierta reputación que le impedía en cierta manera, de estar con ella.

Por eso y más, Theo, en ocasiones, se odia.

No sabe como expresarse, de hecho, le cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tratar de no ofender a la mayoría de la gente. No es como si le importara, de todos modos, pero desde hace meses quería obligarse a sí mismo para al menos ser un poco sociable con algunas personas. Porque aunque normalmente tuviese un aspecto de ogro, con su cabello desaliñado, sabe que necesita expandir su conocimiento de sociabilidad y de oratoria. Todo por Daphne, se repitió, porque lo valía.

Observa detenidamente como cotillea de manera descarada y disimulada con Pansy y como ésta hace una extraña mueca mientras trataba de reprimir sus carcajadas.

En momentos así, Theo sólo puede reposar su mejilla derecha en su mano mientras de manera seguida, suspiraba como un idiota.

* * *

 **III.**

—Pero bueno, ¿qué estás esperando para hablar con ella? —Inquiere sorprendida Hermione esa misma tarde en la Biblioteca. Contaban con pocos testigos a su alrededor y de todas maneras, algunos ya sabían de su no tan abierta amistad con ella. No era como si los demás compañeros de su Casa lo despreciarían por eso y le humillaran, aunque ciertamente... eso no se alejaba de la realidad.

— ¡No es tan fácil! —Protestó Theodore ruborizado hasta las orejas. Había encontrado en Hermione a una solidaria amiga y consejera meses atrás, cuando apenas cruzaban palabras de cortesía y los _"¿Hasta que día te corresponde quedarte con ese libro?"_ habituales para los nerdies, un apodo "cariñoso" especial para aquellos estudiantes que se pasaban día y noche en la Biblioteca devorando libros y libros sin cesar. Bastó sólo una tarde cuando una misteriosa Daphne tanteaba qué leer en la _Sección Prohibida_ para que los silenciosos y profundos sentimientos de Nott gritaran tan alto que sólo Hermione Granger había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cuando Greengrass se fue del lugar, ella se acercó con curiosidad a él, y como toda buena Gryffindor que se respete, ofreció sin ataduras su amistad y ayuda. Theo, al principio, se resistió; pero no le tomó mucho tiempo a él para que terminara aceptando. A fin de cuentas, no tenía amistades femeninas que le ayudaran a pronosticar las respuestas y los gustos de su crush.

Y Hermione era una chica.

Minutos de silencio, él suspiró y confesó bajito: —No puedo. Simplemente, no puedo, Granger. Créeme que ya lo he intentando y no sé lo que ocurre. Cada vez que intento hablar con ella yo... no sé, mi mente y mi lengua se bloquean, no puedo emitir ni una sola palabra cuando me mira. Tal vez a estas alturas, todo sea muy obvio y es por eso que me está evitando.

La Gryffindor después de algunos instantes, le miró con comprensión. Quiso recordarle que podía llamarle por su nombre, pero por esta ocasión lo dejó pasar —Entiendo tu sentir. Estás enamorado, Theo. Te encuentras profundamente enamorado de la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson.

Él le miró de manera aburrida, como si tal revelación fuera una gran novedad. Aunque por dentro, para qué negarlo, temblaba por la incertidumbre. El año que viene se graduarían y él no quería ser como su padre, no quería ser un bastardo sin corazón; no quería ser un cobarde por ni siquiera saber como declarársele a la chica que le gusta.

— ¡Un momento! —Exclamó Hermione tan alto que él se sobresaltó y de manera fugaz pensó el por qué Madame Pince no había venido personalmente a callarlos. Su mirada se dirigió a la chica y pudo ver como ésta tenía una gran sonrisa. Inquirió en respuesta un _"¿Qué?"_ indiferente que disfrazaba por completo su curiosidad. —Theo... Tú tienes una letra muy bonita. He visto como redactas tus ensayos, tu letra es hermosa.

Se quedó fuera de base por su cumplido. —Eh... ¿Gracias, Hermione? Pero me parece que tu comentario está fuera de lugar.

Ella negó de manera vehemente.

—No, no lo está. Y no te hagas el tonto, que sé de lo que te hablo. Tienes un talento para los poemas. —Aclaró, enseguida Theo comenzó a maldecir y negar que jamás había hecho esa clase de cosas, pero ella le cortó de manera firme. —Y el escribirlos no te hace débil, Nott. En absoluto. No sé si te comenté antes, pero a las chicas nos encantan esas cosas: las flores, detalles, poemas... Nott, ¡a cualquier chica les encantan los poemas!

—Ella no es cualquier chica, Granger. Y no generalices, que mi Casa es diferente a la tuya. —Rezongó, comenzando a molestarse. Odiaban cuando comparaban a su musa con cualquier cosa, como si tuvieran derecho...

La castaña roló ojos. —Sé que no es _cualquier_ chica y también sé lo demás, Theo. A lo que quiero llegar es que vale la pena intentarlo.

— ¿El intentar qué?

—El escribirle poemas, por supuesto.

Él le miró como si estuviera loca en respuesta, y tomando sus libros y pergaminos, salió corriendo (de manera Slytherin) fuera del lugar.

Mucha información, asimiló, demasiada información. Tendría que analizarla con más calma.

* * *

 **IV.**

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo la idea de su reciente amiga: En silencio, y a tan altas horas de la noche, las manos le picaban por querer escribir. Era su culpa lo sabía: a fin de cuentas, las había acostumbrado a escribir largas líneas dedicadas a Daphne en cierta manera, expresando todo su anhelo y deseos de estar con ella.

Theodore Nott serpenteaba en su habitación considerando todas las posibilidades, se mostraba ansioso e inseguro: ¿Realmente era buena idea que Daphne supiera de sus sentimientos? No era tan valiente... y confesarse a la primera y con impulsividad era muy Gryffindor, así que de inmediato descartó esa opción. No, él no era impulsivo, pero tampoco era un cobarde: _"Lo haré"_ , pensó con determinación. _"Le haré saber mis sentimientos a Daphne sin demostrarle que tanto me importa."_

Que ella pertenezca a su misma Casa en cierta manera lo hace todo más fácil, porque jugará con las mismas reglas que desde Primer Año había aprendido.

Se tronó sus dedos, y a la luz de las velas, tomó su pluma y empezó:

 _"Querida Dapne..."_

No pensó mucho lo que estaba escribiendo, porque normalmente no pensaba cuando su mente la invocaba con fervor.

Simplemente se sintió como si estuviera en trance mientras veía como su mano se movía con soltura, como si estuviese lo suficientemente entrenada como para no preocuparse por sus progresos, porque confiaba en ella. Él se permitía el lujo de confiar al menos en eso.

No contó los minutos ni la magnitud de su escrito, porque por mucho que lo aparentaba a simple vista, no era de los que controlaba cada cosa.

Simplemente, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y cuando terminó, firmó con un escuesto _"Anónimo"._

Llamó a su lechuza, y envió la carta a su destinario.

No era muy religioso ni nada por el estilo, pero de sus labios y con el corazón en la mano, no pudo evitar murmurar un _"Que sea lo que Merlín quiera"_.

* * *

 **V.**

Saludó sin mucha ceremonia a los pocos compañeros que cruzaban palabra con él, y se sentó con tranquilidad en el Gran Comedor.

Era temprano, bastante temprano y sólo pocas personas se encontraban ahí: los que tenían mucha hambre, y las personas madrugadores, como él.

El correo llegaría en una hora y le había indicado estrictamente a su lechuza que descansara y se apareciera para entregar lo que corresponde a la hora del correo. Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando la comida apareció, nervioso y sin saber lo que le avecinaba, comenzó a comer.

Cuando Daphne bajó, él ya estaba a punto de irse. Casi hace el ridículo y se resbala con sus propios pies cuando la ve caminando frente a él con un semblante relajante en el rostro. Sí, Daphne no era como todas, recalcó. Ella no era como las demás que fingían ser malvadas o que realmente lo eran, no. Daphne poseía un equilibrio para todo y esa era una de las tantas cosas en las que Theodore Nott amaba de ella.

—Buenos días. —Le murmuró tranquila, ella le saludaba esporádicamente cuando se veían de frente.

—Buenos días. —Respondió él, de manera rápida y evitando el mirarle a los ojos por temor a que éstos fuesen lo suficientemente estúpidos como para gritar toda la verdad.

Se aclaró la garganta y queriendo desaparecer de su encanto, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó el correo, se había perdido de la expresión impactante y maravillada de Daphne cuando leyó su misiva.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó su hermana curiosa, minutos después de terminar de leer su carta. Sus ojos no se despegaron del papel.

—Alguien me dedidó una carta. Y parece conocerme bastante bien, ¿cómo es que conoce mi debilidad por los _Jobberknoll_?

— ¿Alguien? —Inquirió su hermana con una sonrisa.

—No tiene nombre... —Descubrió con verdadera lástima la hermana mayor, buscando por todas partes algún signo que sin querer dejaría escapar su remitente, sin éxito alguno. Tocó la carta con reverencia. —Draco no pudo ser, jamás en la vida haría algo tan cursi. —Sentenció con rabia, ganándose siseos de protestas provenientes de su hermana. —Y nunca nadie me había escrito algo así... esto es increíble. —Murmuró con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella persona sin mucho pudor le había expresado gran parte de lo que opinaba con ella como persona y como mujer, por la manera de referirse a su persona, pudo deducir que se trataba de un chico. De un admirador que al parecer, sí valía la pena. —Pues si él estaba buscando mi atención, ciertamente ya se la ganó. Con permiso.

Miró con disimulo a su alrededor por la mesa de su Casa y por la de los demás, ¿quién sería aquella persona que le escribió?

Mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio, se mordió el labio. Ahora mismo le iría a responder, no aguantaba ni un minuto más.

Sencillamente _tenía_ que conocer a su admirador que dentro de muy poco, dejará de ser secreto.

Porque una Slytherin siempre consigue lo que quiere.

* * *

 **VI.**

Se sentía desfallecer de dicha y tenía tantos sentimientos en su pecho que explotaban por salir.

Pero no, tenía que reprimirlos. No era el momento. _Ahora no._

Sintió como aquellas manos femeninas buscaron insistentemente deshacer el nudo verde de su corbata. Theo dio un par de pasos atrás y resbaló de espaldas en su cama, junto a la chica más encantadora, la bruja de sus sueños. Por poco se carcajea maravillado, le había tomado sólo una semana a Daphne adivinar la identidad de su admirador.

Recordaba como se había sorprendido de la rapidez con la que ella le había respondido su carta esa misma mañana. Con cierta indecisión, había tomado el papel y pluma... y el intercambio de cartas frecuentes comenzó.

Empezaron a compartir cosas pequeñas, palabras de sorpresa y admiración de parte de ella y mucho secretismo y anhelo delante de él. No recuerda como la cosa pasó a mayores, el tiempo sin ella le parecía tan lejano ahora... lo único que recuerda es de la expresión victoriosa de ella cuando se apareció en la Lechucería mientras él estaba a la mitad de una de sus cartas. Quiso negarlo, pero para qué, no pudo ni quiso hacerlo. No cuando ella avanzó depredadoramente hacia él y lo acorraló en la pared, besándolo con pasión. Theo intentó sugerir que fuesen a otros sitios más agradables e intentar explicarse, pero qué demonios, cuando saboreó los labios de ella por primera vez, se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—Puede que rompa mi compromiso con Draco... —Murmuró bajito ella, mientras hacía algunos círculos en su pecho.

Él se tensó. — ¿Lo harás...?

Ella encontró su mirada y asintió, robándole un casto beso.

—No nos merecemos esto, y creo que mi hermana lo adora. Ahora que te encontré... bueno, no esperes que te sea fiel ni nada por el estilo, pero más te vale que todo aquello que me escribiste lo conviertas en realidad. Quiero que tus labios besen todo mi cuerpo y que tu voluntad esté sometida por frecuencia gracias a mis encantos.

Él sonrió con cariño, negando con la cabeza. Prometiéndose en silencio que le daría las gracias a Granger por atreverse a compartir su consejo. No desaprovecharía la ocasión, y sabe que las palabras de Daphne también cargaban cierto significado oculto que él mismo conocía tan bien.

Tocando su mejilla, él respondió: —Empezaré a hacer lo primero que dijiste, si no te importa.

Pareció escuchar un ronroneo de sus labios. —Si haces las cosas así de bien que como escribes... no pondré objeción alguna.

Theodore Nott se remojó los labios y con reverencia, comenzó un profundo beso en el que poco a poco ambos aumentaron la velocidad.

Le demostraría a Daphne todos aquellos deseos y anhelos que ha tenido reprimidos a lo largo de los últimos seis años.


End file.
